Not So Glorious Childhood
by Storm-Horse101
Summary: Random one-shots and drabbles about poor Will's childhood. This is me writing it, so you know Willers is gonna be sad. I'm so mean! *smiles evilly* Have fun!


**Hey guys! I'm BACK! I have writers block on the Ranger's War, so I wrote this instead. I wrote another story too, but it was altogether too random, crazy, and utterly OOC to post. But I did post this one! The first two drabbles in this chapter are based off the comic Calvin and Hobbes. Most of it is mine, but some is Calvin and Hobbes. Try to enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I'm an old guy, my name is John Flanagan, I live in Australia, and I've written a totally amazing series of books called Ranger's Apprentice! *Sigh* not really. I'm a thirteen year old girl, my name is certainly NOT John Flanagan, I live in America, and I've never even written anything except a few fanfictions and this dumb disclaimer. I don't own Calvin and Hobbes either.**

Tales of a Bully

Summary: Just strange little drabbles about Will and Horace, and about all the fights they had. ABSOLUTELY NO SLASH WHATSOEVER!

One: A good response, age four

A small child sat on the ground, toy horse in hand. He neighed unconvincingly for the horse, moving the wooden toy over the ground. Suddenly he stopped and looked up. The boy could swear the ground was shaking. _Horace. _He thought, already eyeing the nearest tree. A shadow loomed over him and he leaped up to make the dash. Too late. A hand caught the back of his shirt.

"Nice toy," said the bully. "Give it here."

The smaller boy, Will, stood firm.

"It's mine. Go get your own."

Horace snatched it.

"Now it's mine. How about _you _go get your own." He walked away, the horse dangling from his hand.

"Just you wait!" Will yelled after him. "In…two days I'll have a really good witty response, and then you'll be sorry!" _I hate how I can never think of the perfect retort right away. _

Two: A Bully's Logic, age six

Will dodged Horace's fist, his breath coming in gasps. He was fast, but Horace was a giant. He hit really hard, too. Horace made a grab at Will, but the smaller boy dodged it easily. If he waited until Horace got really, really tired, maybe he could land a punch that would actually do some good. He almost squeaked as Horace's clenched fist, probably the size of Will's head, flew past his ear. Maybe he wouldn't be able to hit him. His hand was maybe (with a stretch of the imagination) the size of the bigger boy's nose.

""Come on Will!" Alyss and Jenny shouted from the sidelines, trying to encourage their small friend. Unfortunately it had the opposite effect. As they yelled, Will turned slightly toward them, distracted. Horace grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him off his feet, drawing his arm back for a punch.

"Why don't you go pick on someone your own size?" Will yelled angrily.

Horace shrugged.

"They might hit back," he explained.

It was hard to argue with the twisted logic of _that. _

Three: Tale of a Tree, age ten.

Will looked down at Horace from his perch in the tree. The bully's face was red with frustration. It was the perfect situation for Will. He was in a tree, the place he felt most comfortable at. Horace was stuck on the ground. Not only because of his questionable climbing skills, but because the tree was so small. The trunk was extremely thin, barely enough to support even Will. There was absolutely no way Horace would try to climb it. Will gave in to the childlike urge to stick his tongue out. He was, after all, a child. In response, Horace's face turned bright red. _The color of a ripe cherry. _Will thought. He didn't hesitate to inform the older boy of this, considering his superior position. Horace face turned even brighter red. He looked like he was going to burst any second. Will laughed so hard it felt like he was going to fall out of the tree. Suddenly he stopped laughing. He _really _felt like he was going to fall out of the tree. Clinging on for dear life, he looked down.

Horace was grabbing on to the trunk of the tree, shaking it wildly. Will wrapped his arms around the nearest branch and squinted his eyes shut. He could almost _feel _his face turning green. _Darn, _he thought, _Can't I win, just once?_

**Wow that turned out lame. I had way higher plans for it than that, but I'm feeling uninspired. Bah, I'll post in anyway. It was kinda fun to write. OK even though this is lame, won't you drop me a review? Please? Tell me if you think I should post another chapter (on something else, of course). If you have any ideas for what the next part should be about (for instance I was thinking about doing one on different childhood injuries Will had) please tell me in your REVIEW. In fact, please leave a review even of you hated it. I'll love you anyway. And if you're signed in I promise to respond to your review. Thanks for reading!**

**Storm signing out. **


End file.
